Solve for $t$ : $t + 26 = 27$
Answer: Subtract $26$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ t + 26 &=& 27 \\ \\ {-26} && {-26} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{26 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{27} \\ t &=& 27 {- 26} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 1$